Conventionally, an X-ray tomograph is used to inspect, for example, the inside structure of a subject without destruction. The X-ray tomograph comprises an X-ray generator for radiating X-rays to a subject and an X-ray image receiving element for receiving transmission images formed by the X-rays radiated from the X-ray generator. The X-ray generator is configured to be rotatable around the subject on the same plane by a mechanical movable mechanism. The X-ray image receiving element can be rotated by a mechanical movable mechanism in correspondence with the movement of the X-ray generator. Besides, the X-ray image receiving element is connected to an image processing device which processes the transmission images received by the X-ray image receiving element to create a tomographic image. (See, for example, Patent Document 1)
But, a method using the above X-ray tomograph has a disadvantage that a high-precision movable mechanism must be used to rotate the X-ray generator and the X-ray image receiving element in order to keep a spatial resolution of several micrometers.
The subject may be rotated and translated instead of the rotations of the X-ray generator and the X-ray image receiving element, but such a method needs a high-precision movable mechanism for rotation of the subject and has a disadvantage that it cannot be used for examination of, for example, a soft subject which is deformed when rotated.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2-501411 (page 12 and FIG. 1)